


Love Hurts

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: Shay and Liam were lovers before and after he changed sides. But Liam has a dark past with Achilles he physically  abuses him and torture too every time he shows love or hint of happiness.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> My first Assassins creed fic. Be nice I hope you guys will enjoy it.

 

1756, January 29. New York

 

Shay is waiting behind a church for Liams note "At Johns St. church 2:00 afternoon." He could not believe it has been two years since they had a civil conversation he is wearing his old assassin outfit. Then he heard a noise Shay is very paranoid about this meeting cause if Haytham knew he would kill me. He drew his sword and he is flip back on the ground.

Someone jumped on him "well well i guess the Templars didn't teach you to look up." Shay chuckled and looked his handsome face "well not yet." Shay began hungrily kissing Liam. wrapping his hands over Liams head. Liam just out of the blue passionately Kissed Shays back with warm lips and curved his face. He was surprised but stiffen then slowly in his embrace. Liam stopped and broke the kiss "Achilles would kill me if he found out about us i give you info on us."

He is still holding Liam in a embrace "Yes i know I really don't want to kill you. come join me with the Templars." Liam kissed Shay again and he heard a noise. He pined Shay to the wall of the alley behind the church "I don't know Shay the brotherhood is my life."

Shay smiled and felt horny he has a half of a boner "Liam your voice makes me hard. You are betraying the assassins right now by talking with me." Liam chuckled, He reached down Shay's belt and fling it off. His other hand is on the back of Shays head, Liam began kissing Shay again with passion.

He began undoing Shays pants and began grabbing Shays cock to jerking it to harden "Really, the other assassins is getting very paranoid and Achilles. But i think they are in the dark for now and very strict about where i go and the excuses i say." Liam jerking Shays dick faster it is now erect. Shay is panting and very aroused.

Shay feels Liams hand on his cock moving his hand up and down fast jerking motion "how bad is it?" Liam felt he is hard and he quickly pulled his pants down, He grabbed his dick began jerking it with his right hand. His other hand is on Shays dick beating it. "Bad, I really did try to look for you and i didn't shoot you It was Chevalier." Shay reached for Liams cock and began stroking it, Liam did the same thing to Shay.

Liam started kissing down his neck, Then they heard a noise it sounded like a women "Liam where the hell are you?" Hope yelled, Liam and Shay stood in shock and both said "oh shit." Shay quickly pulled up his pants and fixed his belt, he used his eagle vision and saw her two blocks away "crap what did you say? to the assassins anyhow." Shay is watching the backs alley.

Then Liam pulled up his pants and punched the wall. It made a hole "damn it well i told them i was following a lead on you."

Liam heard hope getting closer and saw Shay still with him holding his hand "come on Liam come with me please they will find out when the time comes I won't be able to save you." He sighed Liam was always the prince regent of the assassins but he need to keep them of Shay.

So he turned to Shay took his hands and brought him up to a embrace "I have to stay maybe i can get them to stop hunting you, and whatever happens if you have to kill my team members I am okay with that. I love you." Liam just out of the blue passionately Kissed Shay back with warm lips and curved his face. Shay touched Liam hand on his own face "I love you too I hear hope just around the corner we have to make it look good hit me."

Liam shake his head no "what i don't want to hit you." Shay is in rage but he knows that this has to look good "i am sorry but you thank me later." Shay threw the first punch at Liam face, Liam landed on the ground he saw blood on the grass it is from his nose. "fine later then." Liam picked him up by the lapels and pushed him against the wall, brought out his hidden blade to his face.

"Hope I need your help I have Shay."

Shay is trying to break free but Liam has him "you bastards the Templars will bring order." Liam gave him a stupid look and said "did you really just say that?" Shay smiled yet Hope is behind him "great Liam so nice to you Shay you fucked up our plans in New York with the poison gas and Le Chasseur you killed him."

She had binds to put on him for him, but not before Liam let go, Shay kicked him in the ribs hard to make it look real. He fell back on to Hope and are staring at each other Hope saw Shay running away she is trying to push Liam off but he just began hungrily kissing her. She felt love and began kissing passionately back.

But she realized this is not the time, hating it then Hope kick him in the stomach and rolled over to get up "damn it Liam we lost him we have to report back this time explain why we lost him because you had to kiss me i always knew you you had a thing for me."

Liam one hand over his stomach she may cracked another rib "why you were kissing back too? Besides we have Kesegowaase to track or find him alright."

 

Liam and Hope left the alley but not before he saw Shays face over two blocks away hiding but still visible handsome face and mouthed "I love you." He went to catch up with Hope.

Shay sighed he felt this hole in his heart he needs him "I can't stop loving you Liam I will find someway to save you." he said to himself. Gist is behind him and touched Shays shoulder "there you are i been searching all over new york for you. Kesegowaase has been located in lower part of the city with Achilles."

 

Shay grew angry he had to kill him not only cause he is a assassin, he knows about me and Liam if he told Achilles already or plan in some way. "damn it, god fucking damn it." Shay is freaking out he need to find Liam now he ran past Gist and knocked him down "I need to go personal business."

Gist got back up and said running after him "what do you mean? We have to find that assassin." Shay is using his eagle vision he is looking everywhere but can't find Liam or the assassins. He is starting to panic and hyperventilate "Damn it."

 

Then he saw assassin logo on the ware house door but only visible to eagle vision, he quickly sneak to the house but saw two guards.

He climbed up on a tree and using the trees to approach them. He saw them below him and dropped on top of them he plunged his two hidden blades in their necks, killed them. He quite went to the wall and put his ear to the building.

Hope smiled and is pacing so she gave Achilles Shay belt he forgot to pick up "this is shays belt i told you he is still alive me and Liam almost captured him." Chevalier scoffed and took it from Achilles is studying it "I don't think that cabbage boy would survive a shot to the chest by my hand." Hope crossed her arms and told him "don't let pride blind you Chevalier he is tough i trained him but anyhow lets talk about something else we would caught him if Lover boy didn't kiss me."

 

Achilles turned to Liam eyes full of fire he went towards him "sorry i didn't catch that you were making love instead of capture a templar." Liam step back all the way to the wall, the mentor punched him in the face and picked him up by his assassin robe collar. "I thought I beaten that crap out of you a decade ago."

Liam responds while he brought his left hand up to touch his nose and the blood. He remembers that time when he beat me senseless for hours just flirting with hope and many more times after that back then.

He is feeling alone, and scared he is shivering like before "I...didn't...mean...to I just...please don,'t...hurt me again." Before he could finish Achilles punched him again this time in his gut and yelled "I guess you need another beating." Liam felt the punch to his stomach it is a stab pain.

 

Everyone didn't look and moved to a different spot in the warehouse, Hope went outside for a while felt bad for telling this to him he heard rumors about this over the years but she never believed it. She heard a scream a loud one, it came from Liam he is in pain. Hope saw the guards gone someone took them out and saw a blood trail so she followed it to a figure ease dropping "hey who are you?"

Shay put his hands up and turned around "hey Hope how you been." She became enraged and pinned him to ground with a hidden blade to his neck "how did you find us." Shay didn't even fight he knew what Achilles is doing to Liam "not that hard anyhow why are you out here i thought you knew about Achilles abuse to Liam and enjoyed it."

Hope didn't she must be still going on that kiss Liam gave her. She got off Shay and touched her lips "I am sorry Shay this is wrong the mentor should not be doing this." Shay knows when Achilles first beat Liam he was there for him and it is the time they first kissed. "we can join forces and get Liam away from Achilles." Hope nodded and went closer to Shay "okay what do you have in mind."

 

Meanwhile back in the assassin safe house Achilles is punching Liam repeatedly in the face "your a pervert a sick gross whore." Liam scream in pain he knew he had training he could easily block him but where is Shay he is always here next to him. He started crying tears were falling down both eyes.

The mentor picked up Liam and saw him crying "aw your crying how weak you are." Then Achilles kicked him in Liams leg so hard his leg snapped. He brought his sword and stabbed him through his lower stomach"you deserve this beating no assassin of mine would know love." Liam is so covered in bruises, and cough up blood he looked at him "thats were you are wrong I do know love monster unlike you heartless bastard. I love Shay and i still do. No longer begging for scraps for your affection."

Achilles took out his sword from Liams lower stomach and dropped it, bent down to his level "the traitor wait a second you were sleeping with the enemy thats sick. You disgusted the brotherhood so by doing so you will die."

Achilles went back over where his sword is on the ground. Hope came in with Shay and said "you are the one betrayed this brotherhood mentor."

Shay got out his grenade launcher and fire the sleep grenades, then he changed to the shrapnel  ones they exploded the house is coming down and on fire. Hope bent down saw his wounds and blood loss he lost a lot she picked up Liam "I am so sorry Liam we will get you better." Shay went up to the almost sleep Achilles and told him "I love Liam and if you come after him again or if I ever see you again I will kill you."

He punched him in the face. Achilles got knocked out, Hope yelled to Shay "come on hurry it coming down." Shay quickly went through falling debris and fire plus burning wood to get out, the whole building exploded in fire.

 

Shay is watching the flames on the building "i hope you burn in hell Achilles." He found Hope trying to carry Liam but he is to heavy for her "shay i am sorry if i noticed it soon i would have acted." Shay smiled at her and Liam saw Shays handsome face and spoke but he is so weak "I love you Shay I am so sorry that i didn't join you back two years ago."

Liam felt Shay hand grabbed his hand Shay lean in to kiss Liam, he tasted blood and it was sickening how could Achilles do this. Liam enjoyed it more and kiss back but before Shay broke the kiss and Liam passed out from to much blood loss said "later Hope do you know any good doctors in New York come on we need get healed."

Hope helped Liam to his feet while Shay took the other side of his body and went on the street "um there is a doctor who knows about assassins and Templars but I hear he heals and helps them and don't pick sides. He should be around the corner." They moved through the people and crowd to the alley. Shay saw a door and a sign that says Doctor Danik.

He open the door and said "hello is there anyone there my boyfriend is dying." The doctor came out of a room in the back and saw Liam in bad shape "put him on the table nice to see you Hope what happened."

 

She helped Shay to get Liam on the table. Danik is got out a more med tools and herbs from the cabinets, Hope answered his question "He was beaten by my mentor for loving someone."

The doctor stared at her and told her while he is putting pressure on the lower stomach wound "he did what anyhow tell me later i need to work alone there is a guest bedroom up stairs." Shay feels bad he need to stay with him "no i need to be next to him." The doctor sighed and told him "he is okay trust me now let me work."

Hope grabbed Shays hand and they upstairs into the guest room, Shay sits on the bed "I am sorry that i killed your mentor." Hope sat down next to him and hold his hand "no you are right he was not the same man i knew and now i am rogue turned traitor." Shay put his hands over her and hugged to comfort her "you find a new life and you did the right thing Hope."

Shay thought to himself doing the right thing all the time is never maybe the right thing after all. He hoped Liam lives and survives "I love you Liam."

 

 

 


End file.
